1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display method for displaying a video image at multiple times an original frame rate by using original frames and an interpolated frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display frames at n-times the frame rate, a technique for generating n−1 pieces of interpolated frames based on original frames (hereinafter referred to as a frame interpolation technique) has been known.
In general, a display includes multiple pixels. Each pixel includes sub-pixels in multiple colors (red, green, and blue, for example).
In the above-described frame interpolation technique, an amount of motion of a target image between multiple original frames is detected. Subsequently, an interpolated frame containing the target image moved on the pixel basis according to the amount of motion of the target image is generated.
In the field of the image stabilization technique, there has been proposed an image control for performing image stabilization on the sub-pixel basis (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-203463, for example)
As described above, in the frame interpolation technique, the interpolated frame containing the target image moved on the pixel basis according to the amount of motion of the target image is generated.
Depending on the balance between the increased frame rate (i.e. the number of interpolated frames) and the amount of motion of the target image, a video image formed by the original frames and the interpolated fames does not flow smoothly in some cases.